Strange Lands
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: My name is Mark. I'm your average 17 year old. My life 'WAS' normal until I. *sigh* Was sucked into a parallel dimension filled with Ponies, Alicorns, Pegasus and many more. The worst thing is: It's their heat time. And I'm the only male around for a while along with Big Mac. This won't end well for us. That and something that puts me on all fours. WARNING Lemons. Soon.
1. Chapter 1 (Re-written)

"Charmander! Charm!" I spoke with my convincing pokemon voice.

"Holy shit! It's a Charmander!" One of the guys from the lobby was playing along. I decided to change it up a little.

"Charmander! Down!" I used my Celestia voice this time.

"Cha..." I repeat before stomping the floor.

"This guy's got talent!" Another guy. I wanted to make them chuckle. I decided to talk sexy.

"Your making me blush. Can I make you stand at attention?" I spoke with Luna's voice. Damn I'm good.

"Anytime Luna. Anytime." He spoke then proceeded to laugh followed by everyone else who had a mike. I laughed with them in my normal voice. I heard my mother call. If you're wondering then I'm 17. Legal age for sex, yes, but I don't want a girlfriend or lose my virginity yet.

"Aw, it appears that my duties require my attention. Call me." I speak with Luna's voice and wait for their laughs. It comes hard (that's what she said) and loud. They litteraly made my ears hurt. I turned my Xbox off and placed my pad down. My brother turned off his PS4 and hopped out my room. I jogged downstairs. I checked my bag and made sure that I had everything ready for tomorrows lessons. I jogged back upstairs and threw my clothes off into a corner. I dived on my bed and passed out. I had a weird dream. I felt a weird motion. I wake up and I feel hard ground underneath me. No bed. Solid grass. At least I'm fully clothed. Wait... I have no shirt on. This is gonna get awkward. I stand up.

"What the flying fuck?" I speak like Luna. "Forgot to turn that off." I slap my throat and my voice does a simple transformation. And i'm me again. I decide to just walk in a random direction. Gotta be something here. I walked for like a minute before stumbling on a house. Tree... Thing... House tree basically. Yeah. Kinds like Twilight's Library. Anyway, I had a reasonable excuse as to why I'm out here but first I had to knock. I knocked and realised that the door was way too small to fit a human, standing up at least. A few steps were heard and a weird purple thing with green spikes on it's back. It had a sort of REALLY REALLY light green coloured belly. It looked a lot like Spike. It looked equally as surprised as me. "Ummm..." Were the only words I could fathom in my throat. He stared into my eyes.

"Ugh Twilight?" He looked at me with curiousity, fear and confusion all mixed. He kept staring and so did I. Another being stepped into the doorway. It looked a lot like Twilight. It had purple fur. A horn. Dark purple hair with a few strands of pink down the middle of her mane and tail. That sent me over the edge. I walked slowly away and they just kept staring. It sent me over the edge and I turned and sprinted away. If you think you had seen fast when Usian Bolt ran then guess again. Everything was a blur as I kept running and running. My lungs, muscles and legs were screaming at me to rest. I slowed down and slumped on a tree when I stopped. I felt lightheaded. The run took its toll quickly and I barely had the energy to look around. I heard the clopping of hooves and not soon after the purple pony appeared.

"Is it really it? It is! A human!" She squealed. I chuckled and tried to stand. I did so with a painful sting in my chest. I clutched it in pain and fell over. Unfortunately the purple horse moved closer when I grabbed my chest and I landed on her. She screamed and scurried to get out from under me. I realized this awkward situation and lifted my self up barely. She crawled from under me and breathed heavily. She had red cheeks. She stared at me. I stared back. After what seemed like an hour later she broke the stare and looked away from me. The tension was in the air and we didn't notice Spike walk to the side of the purple one. He cleared his throat and we broke from our trance.

"Hi?" I rub the back of my neck. She seems surprised by me talking.

"H-Hello. Welcome to E-E-Equestria. Home of Ponyv-ville." She stutters uncontrollably whils talking. Suddenly a roll of paper appeared in front of the purple pony. She wrote with a quill in her hoofs. How? Just how? The letter vanishes and a few minutes later another appeared. She read it and it disassembled again. "Would you like to c-c-come with me to my home and wait there?" She had a blush that was becoming darker as time went on. I simply nodded and stood up. She went a blood red before before turning around and walking back towards her home. I followed, quite suspicuos, behind her. She swayed her hips gently every time she took a step. Her tail would occasionally move and reveal her vagina but I knew to quickly look away as she obviously did it on accident. We reached the house rather quickly and walked inside. I had to crouch to get in. She looked at me and was about to ask a qiestion but I pointed to the couch and walked over to it. I flopped on it and slept easily. Some shuffling and mumbles were heard as I drifted into sleep.

*Next morning*

I shook my head and stood up. My lightheadedness quickly fading but my erection showing visibly easily. Oh shit. Guess that wet dream with Rarity was a bad thing too. I shook the thought from my head and the boner started to die. Spike whistled and he was holding a salad in front of my face. I tooke it and threw it down my throat.

"Thanks." I looked at him. He nodded at me and took my plate into the kitchen. I stood up. Twilight hopped down the stairs.

"Come on! We need to go meet everypony in town!" She literally picked me up with telekinesis. She put me down outside. I was still WTFing when she called out to me. I snapped out of it and started to walk to the purple pony.

 **I had to look up what MLP was. Don't kill me.**

 **ANYWAY you've been great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking side-by-side with Twilight. My feet hurt like hell. I was about to ask how further but closed my mouth when I saw the city. It was beautiful. Twiligh whistled and walked forward, breaking me from my daydream. We walked forward to a sort-of apple farm. Twilight knocked and we waited. A few thumps were heard until the door opened. A pony appeared at the door. Looked like Applejack. She had orange fur. Her tail was a flawless bright yellow with a red band at the end tying it up. She wore a hat that gave me the impression of a cowgirl. She had glistening green eyes.

"Howdy Twilight! How's your day be-." She starts before looking at me and staring at my chest. She had a gobsmacked expression on her face. Her jaw slowly dropped as she continued to stare.

"That's my friend! What's your name?" She looks at me with Applejack. I smile. Perfect. I slap myself in the throat.

"My name is Mark." I spoke like Celestia. They jumped at my voice. I chuckle and slap myself in the throat again.

"What happened to your voice? You sound like C-Celestia." Twilight inspects me closely. Applejack is just staring without emotion on her face.

"I don't know." My voice is back to normal and they let out a sigh of relief.

"Well anyway, come on! We need to meet the others." Applejack literally yanks my arm out of it's socket when she pulls me forward. I yelp and she releases me. She looks sheepish before walking forward again. I simply shrug and continue to follow. She walked into the dining room.

"Big Mac! We have guests! Put two extra plates on the table." She yells. I cluch my ears in pain. A red pony this time. Guessing Big Macintosh. I'm not gonna describe him. Look him up.

"Howdy Twilight! And... Human." He has a smile on his face. He looks at me funny. His southern accent showing easily in his voice. Applejack looks at me and winks. I take the hint and fiddle with my Adam's Apple.

"Howdy Big Mac! Ma name's Mark!" I had his accent, his voice and his tone. His expression changed from a smile to a confused one.

"Kay den. Anyways, welcome to Sweet Apples Acres." He walked up to me and held out his hoof. A hand/hoof shake? Really? After some hesitation I grabbed his hoof and we shook. He walked away into the kitchen to where I presume he is cooking something. Applejack suddenly bursted out with laughter and fell onto her side. Big Mac showed his head in the doorway and saw Applejack laughing her plot off. His face went red (he's already red so how does that work?) In embaressment. He put his head back into the kitchen. I decide to sit down. Twilight sits on the chair near me. Applejack sits on a dining chair.

"What... Are you lot exactly?" I put my normal voice back on.

"We are Ponies!" Twilight beams.

"Kinda guessed that but whatever!" I whispered to myself. "So I'm guessing this is Ponyville then." Applejack nods but her eyes are trained on my chest. I snap my fingers in her face and she brakes from her trance, slurping up the drool falling from her mouth. She blushes hard. Big Mac walked in with a green old looking pony. They walked to the table and set the food down. The green pony looks at me.

"Nice to have guests! Especially handsome ones..." Her gaze drops to my chest. A blush appears on my cheeks. She just called me handsome. What. The. Fuck? I look away before standing up and whispering to Mac.

"Uh, Mac? Why did she say that and why is she staring at my chest?" I whisper. He chuckles.

"Mating season is tomorrow and the mares get... Desperate. They also date OUTSIDE their species. They will start to give you some naughty looks. Also, the further into their heat, the more desperate they get. They might even try to rape you. And I talk from experience." He whispers back and rubs his pelvis. I go wide-eyed and stand up. Still wide-eyed, I walked back to the sofa and sat down. Twilight looks at me.

"You okay Mark? What did Big Mac tell you?" She leans in and her hair brushes my chest. I smile and look at her. She smiles back and she begins to pull back but her horn rubs against my chin. She moans kinda loud so that everyone looks at her. Her eyes clamp shut with occasional twitch. Her mouth forms into a forced smile as she opens her eyes.

"Mind telling me what that was?" I look into her eyes. She breathes deeply.

"Well... If a pony's horn is rubbed then... It sends an insane amount of pleasure through the pony. It clouds any other senses for as long as the contact lasts. Also, it amplyfies any romantic feelings they have towards the other if any exists. Only intimate couples should do it or it's considered rape." She blushes again. I blush too and look away. Basically, Twilight made me rape her. What? I hear some sniggering and look up. Applejack and Macintosh are giggling behind their hooves. I blush even harder and look away. They let out a loud laugh each and I cover my ears. Suddenly, a blue flash appears and another pony is crushing Mac in a hug. I can't help but chuckle. He looks at me with pleading eyes. 'Help me' he mouths.

"Nah, you two look like your enjoying it. Plus, this is revenge." I smile deviously. He glares daggers at me while Luna strangles any and all life out of him. She drops him on his ass.

"Hello there Big Mac! How art thou?" She uses ye olde English? That's a first.

"Thee is good when thy isn't strangling the life out of thee." He coughs. She giggles. She turns from Mac and walks to Twilight.

"Hi there Twilight! How are you?" She seems happy. So she speaks both forms of Engrish. Interdasting.

"Hello Luna!" Knew it was Luna. "I'm great thanks! The human is over there." She points a hoof at me. Luna looks at me and walks over.

"Hi there human! Who are you and what are you doing here?" She looks down at me. I slap my throat.

"Hello Luna. My name is Mark. As for what i'm doinghere I don't know." Luna's own voice. Talking to her.

"Why do you sound like me human?" She tilts her head. I punch my throat. Gagging but changing my voice.

"I don't sound like you. Sister." Celestia's voice. I'm driving her round the bend.

"Why do you sound like my sister?" She looks angry. I slap my throat, changing it to my normal voice.

"Don't worry, it was simply a joke. I have, in truth, a much different voice to yours." I admitted. She looks puzzeled but the face quickly disappears. I chckle before looking outside. It's dark. "Hate to ruin the moment but it's getting dark. You wouldn't have a place for us to stay would ya Macy D's?" I look at Big Mac.

"Yiou can crash with us if you want. What's a Macy D's?" He seems confused.

"I tell you later. Night." I stumble upstairs. A room with Guest room etched into the door stands at the end of this hallway. I open the door and flop on the bed. Before I leave my physical form and head to my dreams a single though worries me.

Tomorrow, it's mating season.

 **I haven't a clue how long it took me to write this. By now there would be a lemon if I hadn't took the advice of a person who wishes to remain anonymous.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of an unknown fruit fills the room. I look around. Twilight is across the room from me. She is tossing and turning in her sleep. The date is reminded to me because of the smell. Mating season. All the females will give off their own scent to attract males. The scent triggers the males hormones making him sexually aroused. This is gonna suck. I get up and walk over to Twilight. I tap her on her belly and she jumped and awakes.

"It's just me Twilight." I reassure her. She smiles and hops off the bed. She sniffs the room and her head turns to me. She keeps sniffing and gets closer to me. She sniffs me up and down mybody and her head gets dangerously close to my penis. Her head keeps sniffing on my penis and she stops sniffing, realising what she's smelling. The scent grows stronger. Guess that aroused her. She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"No Twilight. I won't help you with your heat." I sternly say. She is saddened by my choice. Guess the being in heat isn't comfortable. I walk out the room. The scent is everywhere. Applejack steps out of her room. Her eyes train on my thigh. This is gonna get annoying. I shake my head and walk downstairs. She let's out a whine before following me. I sit down on the sofa and Twilight and Applejack sit on the dining chairs around the dining table. They keep their eyes staring at me. I just keep daydreaming and don't notice them moving closer to me. My daydream was interupted by a hoof rubbing my chest. I look around and both Twilight and Applejack are rubbing my chest. I open my mouth to object but Twilight kisses me. I push her off but Applejacks hoof rubs my penis. I grab it and push her back. Twilight advances but I push her back too. I stand up and walk away from them. Big Mac walks in and immediately walked out. Suddenly, Celestia's teleports into the room. Her scent is also unplaceable.

"Hello my faithful student!" She and Twilight nuzzle each other. She greets Applejack and her gaze sets upon me. Hopefully she won't try nothing. I doubt I could even pleasure her, she's much bigger than me. Height ways not width. "Hello human." She appears cheery. Smiling I slap my throat.

"Hello Celestia. My name's Mark." My voice imitates Celestia's. She grow a confused expression before continuing.

"Hello Mark. I'm Celestria. Ruler of Ponyville and Equestria. Nice to meet you." She nuzzles me. Oh god. Her scent doesn't help the situations. She nuzzles me and my penis begins to grow. She finishes her nuzzling after I had fully grown. She looks down and her eyes catch my boner. She stares and her scent goes to a erotic scale. I poke her and she shakes her head from the trance." She turns around and her tail covers everything. Thank god. "Follow me." She walks away. Her tail swishing in the wind. Her lady parts are visibly shown to me. I turn my head. Her attempt at intriguing me fail as we leave the home. Whimpers sound behind me. Obviously Twilight and Applejack. A carriage appears in front of us. The Royal Guard are the ones who pull the carriage. Literally. She hops inside and I follow. I make sure to put some distance between us in the carriage even though it was a tight fit. The ride was uneventful and boring, except for Celestia's constantly staring at me. Her scent had lowered to a normal level. The awkwardness is real. The scent hits me again and I grow erect again. Her eyes trail down to my penis again and her scent grows unbearable. I just lean back and take a nap.

 **If a pony was in heat and you don't want to fuck her/him and you're in close proximity. It's just awkward.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I stir awake. The carriage has stopped. I wipe my eyes and my vision returns to me. I feel the heat of someone behind me. I slow turn around. Celestia's face is right in mine. I yelped and fall back. She grows a sad face and walks out the carrige. I stand up and follow. A very nice and tall castle is there. Guessing her home. She beckons for me to enter with her. I do so and am met with a beautiful sight. White walls. Paintings. Decor. I think I just had a decorgasm. Celestia's giggles at my expression and walks ahead. I follow behind and quickly catch her at the side to make sure I don't get a glimpse of that amazing plump round ass. Much as I wanted to hide it, the mares here are incredibly sexy. I fight myself and every time that defense dwindles a bit. It's gonna snap soon. Celestia bumps me with her butt to wake me up. Some guards, female with lusty stares. Celestia and I walk in. Luna is sitting in a chair and Celestia sits in one next to hers. There's another that I suppose is for me. I walk in while eyeing them suspiciously. I sit down and start playing 20 questions with them. I don't know what possessed me but I ended up grabbing their horns.

"So you come from Earth?" Celestia asked. I nodded. "America?" Another nod. They started yapping again and I started looking at their horns. Long and pointy. My arms moved unconsciously and my hands gripped them. They both stopped talking and started moaning.

"M-Mark! P-Please l-let go!" Luna said through clenched teeth.

"I can't! It's not me doing it!" I grunted, trying to pull my arms back. Celestia and Luna shot their juices on the chairs as my hands moved up and down. I regained the ability to move and yanked my arms back. They both panted heavily.

"Mark? Your h-hand?" Celestia squeezed between breaths. I looked down at my hands. One had golden veins going through, the hand that touched Celestia. The other had dark blue veins going through it. Luna. This banging headache appeared. "Mark?" I grab my head and yelp in pain. I feel forward onto my knees.

"Mark!" Luna and Celestia jumped down and nuzzled me. Some guards rushed in. Seeing that I was in pain, I was picked up and possibly rushed to a nearby hospital. I passed out halfway through.

"Do you think he will be okay sister?" Luna couldn't help but shed a tear for her friend.

"I don't know. The magic he released when his hands glowed can only be described as mine and yours power mixed." Celestia watched Mark with a iron sight.

"Do you know of any side effects?" Luna was panicking internally.

"Unfortunately not sister. We must simply wait and watch." Celestia admitted and she sat down to watch her friend. Luna did the same.

*Couple hours later*

Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Twilight, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith were all walking to the hospital. Something they had noticed was that Mark's skin was darkening and his hair was turning a grassy green. If you didn't see the head you would mistake it for a random patch of grass. They walked in the front door and did their daily routine of talking to the receptionist, going to Mark and cuddling him, excluding Big Mac on the cuddling part. Celestia and Luna felt weird. They had a nagging feeling to sleep with Mark. When night fell they got into his bed and cuddled close to him, their horns almost touching. They both sighed and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes for the first time in a month. I looked to left and right to see the two Alicorns cuddled close to me. I sighed silently until I felt that I wasn't myself. I looked down. Sure enough, I wasn't human anymore. I had black fur all over my body and a grass green mane along my neck that I had to crane it to see. I had dark green hooves and a sheath where my manhood should be. I had confusion written all over me until I recalled the event that happened between me, Luna and Celestia. I looked at Celestia as she dug herself into my fur, probably thinking it was a pillow on my chest. Luna was rubbing her neck against mine. And, of course, the stench of aroused females filled the room. I'll tell you, the tip of my dick poked out from the smell so I focused on something else. I was hungry. I thought of a nice bucket of KFC's filled with wings and a large bag of fries covered in salt and a bunch of BBQ sauce next to it. My mouth watered at the thought and the smell of it. I shook my head. I smelled chicken with fries. I looked at the serving tray near me and a MASSIVE bucket of chicken sat there with fries that had visible amounts of salt on them and BBQ sauce was there. I damn near dived up and started eating when Celestia's eyes fluttered open and her nose twitching at the smell. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me. I was surprised when she leant closer to me almost as if she was inspecting me.

"Mark?" She asked. I nodded and remembered the smell of that chicken. She followed her sense of smell too and turned her head to it. She raised her eyebrow. "How did that get there?"

"I put it there." I had a much deeper voice than before. Celestia looked at me.

"How? You didn't move?" She looked at me with curiosity. I smiled and thought of a slice of cake and it appeared on my muzzle. I looked at her expectantly. Her eyes lightened up and she dove straight for it. The constant chomping must have woke Luna.

"Sister? Who is this Alicorn?" Luna asked, her horn glowing.

"It's Mark Luna. He gained some strange powers from our combined magic and thus gained a new form to suit him. A power I like because I can get cake out of nowhere." Celestia smiled at her sister. Luna rolled her eyes. I looked at her as Celestia kept munching away. Eventually, the cake was gone and Celestia made a bite that accidently made her kiss me straight on the lips. She blushed and went wide-eyed and pulled away. Luna smiled and kissed me too.

"Only fair if I can too." She winks at me. I shake my head and look at Celestia.

"I'm going to need a name. I say: Prince of Conjuration." I insisted. Celestia tilted her head.

"Conjuration?" Luna looked at me as well when Celestia said that. I shrugged.

"Making things appear out of nowhere and from nothing with just mental images." I smirked as Celestia gasped and looked at Luna who nodded.

"We will still call you Mark but your new title is Prince of Conjuration. I'll notify the guard and citizens of you and your name. Twilight is going to have a field day with this new magic." Celestia was serious before adding the last part. I snickered and nodded. Luna and Celestia got off me and I stood up on four hooves. I stumbled at the new need of balance and dizziness in my head. After stumbling and falling into Luna and Celestia a few times, I was able to master walking on all fours. I stepped out and the night met me. Me, Luna and Celestia made our way back in utter silence. We were all thinking about me. Luna and Celestia probably wondering how this happened with a small amount of dirty thoughts due to it still being their heat period. We trot to the massive gates that are Canterlot, while stares were directed at me, and opened them. Celestia and Luna led me to a room that I was to rest in. I didn't object in the slightest and charged in. I slammed the door shut and dived in bed. I was asleep before I hit the bed.

*A Nightmare to accompany the Moon*

"You haves no idea how many mares and Griffins want you in their bed Mark. I am among those. But how do I take you from the light lovers?" The blue pony whispered to herself in desperation. She, along hundred others, wanted Mark for herself and only her. "Eventually Mark. Eventually."


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking down the path to Applejack's. I had told Celestia and Lund where I was going and decided that Applejack needed to know before Twilght bored me to death with facts about magic. Things have gotten worse as in the smell of females. I have a small erection all the time. It pokes out and the females are extremely perceptive so they always spot it and the smell grows stronger and my erection grew. I knocked on the door with my hoof and waited. Apple Bloom answered.

"Hi thar! Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Prince of Conjuration." I smiled and knelt down. Heck, she even had a distant smell. I blush kinda and her eyes rested on my marehood. I conjure up some apples in my hoof and take a bite from one. "May I see Applejack?"

"Hold on. Applejack!" Apple Bloom nodded and closed the door. I stepped back and waited for the orange farmer. The door opened and Applejack stepped out.

"Howdy. Who are you?" She held her hoof out and I grabbed her hoof, shaking it. She didn't break my arm this time.

"The Prince of Conjuration more commonly known as Mark." I smiled as realization dawned on Applejack. She hugged me rather tight and did a small *squee* sound. Her butt touching my sheath. A small grunt from me and a gasp of surprise from Applejack atr how I reacted. She reached underneath me and poked the tip. I moan almost silently as Applejack explores. The scent clouds any rational thinking. God-damn you Applejack.

"I don't think out-in-the-open is my style." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded. Applejack and I walked into her house. Big Mac was in the main room.

"Who's this Applejack?" Big Mac walked up to me. He's so much smaller now.

"It's Mark but pony form. Mark. I'l be getting ready." Applejack coos. Big Mac chuckled and shook his head before returning to whatever he was doing. Applejack ran upstairs and I waited with Big Mac.

"Ya never told me about a Macy D's." Big Mac smiled.

"It's a famous human restaurant but a nickname for it." I explained. He nods and turns away.

"Mark!" Applejack. I chuckle and Big Mac lets out a few tsk's. I walk up the stairs toward Applejack's room. I open the door and step inside. Applejack is facing away from me with her tail moved. A glistening pair of awaiting lips await me. "Free me of my burden."

"With pleasure." The sex drive had caught on. No thinking. No reasoning. Only slamming deep into Applejack. I jumped onto the bed and turned Applejack over. The lust-crazed grin we both wore only fueled our desires. I lined up with Applejack.

"No foreplay?" Applejack looked down. Her tunnel shining with wetness.

"I've waited long enough." I growled into her ear and bit onto the top. She moaned as I licked at the tip of her ear. I slowly began to push and slide myself into Applejack. She arched herself the further I went down. Until, the inevitable barrier shows itself.

"Make me yours." Was all she said to make me slam into her. The scream that was scheduled to follow erupted into my mouth as our make-out session. Applejack let out a tear as she got used to having something larger than her hoof inside her. Eventually, the pain stopped and Applejack bucked. I smiled.

I looked at Applejack. She was looking at me expectantly. I went wide-eyed and jumped back.

"What's wrong Mark?" She asked.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked, still feeling the erection underneath me.

"Nothing. We were outside and I accidentally touched your junk. You reacted with a grunt and that takes us to now." She cold while wiggling her hips enticingly. I yelped and charged through the door. I used a small spell to return my crotch to it's natural size and ran down the stairs. "Hey Mac. Your sister's got some hypno magic or something." Big Mac raised an eyebrow. A very angry Applejack can charging down the stairs. "Shit!"

"GET EM FOR ME BIG MAC!" Applejack yelled. Guess that encounter clouded her mind with lust. I ran out the door and, in my infinite wisdom, slammed the door shut. Of course, I shut it in Applejack's face. I kept running without checking on Applejack toward, without realising, Pinkie Pie's bakery. I stopped in front of her bakery panting for breath. The pink succubus came out.

"Who are you?" She was bouncing up and down again.

"The Prince of Conjuration." I answered. Pinkie Pie looked up at me before doing her physic-breaking smile that came off her face and made a small *squee* sound. She sprinted back inside her bakery. I chuckled and started my walk toward Canterlot. I got an idea which would quell some of Celestia and Luna's hormones. Or it could make them crazy with lust and try to fuck me. Eh. Win-win.

*At Canterlot*

The doors were opened. I trotted inside.

"Hey. Do you know where the Princesses are?" I asked a passing guard.

"Yes Sir! Follow me." She said. I nodded. Me and the guard walked through an endless maze toward the Princesses. She stopped in front of a door. "Just in here Sir."

"Thanks." I nuzzled her slightly. She blushed and giggled nervously. I opened the doors and the Princesses was there. "Hey Princesses. Can I show you something?" The two nodded and walked toward me.

"What do you wish to show us?" Celestia asked. I smiled and conjured up a tablet. I held it in my magic and used my hoofs. Amazingly, they worked. I clicked on the internet shortcut. I typed in ' view_ ?viewkey=1215763612' in the search bar. Celestia and Luna were generally confused.

"Why do those three look like Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash?" Luna asked, intrigued.

"This is how dirty-minded humans can be." I said as I clicked p!ay. Celestia and Luna instantly became horny as it showed a She-male Rarity fucking Twilight.

*20 minutes later*

Celestia and Luna were just standing there looking extremely horny and amazed. I chuckled.

"Did ya like it?" I asked. They both nodded. I left and backtracked to the entrance with a smile. Somehow, I haven't a boner from that porn. (18 or over. I don't take responsibility for the ruining of childhoods and changing on how you view MLP). Twilight appeared from fucking nowhere, scaring the shit out of me.

"Hey Mark!" Twilight ran up to me.

"Yes Twilight?" I turned to the purple nerd.

"I came to invite you to my sleepover. It's a great chance for you to meet some pony. Even the special one." Twilight said with puppy eyes and quivering lips.

"Will I be the only male?" I asked. She nodded. "Will Applejack be there?" Another nod. I sighed. "Sure. Whatever." Twilight did this tigy jump for joy and she hugged me.

"Yay! It's at my house. 6:30pm." And she's gone. I shook my head and remembered something. For an Alicorn, I can't fly. I should ask Celestia. I conjure up a watch. 2pm. I make the watch vansih when i remember something from the show. School ends at 3 and Diamond Tiara always bullys the three CMC. Applebloom. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. I start my walk to where I think the school is.

*At the Griffin kingdom*

"Ma'am! I have news for you." A soldier said.

"Spill it." Demanded Queen Gilda.

"A new Alicorn has been seen in Equestria. It is male and in need of a mate. He also possesses a new kind of magic." The soldier explained. Gilda was intrigued.

"Keep an eye on this Alicorn. Report any news to me." Gilda sat up. The soldier nodded and returned to his post. "A new Alicorn? Another chance at superpowered Griffions."

*With the Changelings*

"Queen Chrysalis! Urgent news!" A Changling shouted.

"What?" Chrysalis asked.

"A new Alicorn has been seen. He has magic never before seen in his body. He has no mate." He explained.

"Keep an eye on him. He could possess the love we need." Chrysalis demanded. The changing nodded and ran back to serve his queen. "You will be the saviour of my race new Alicorn."

*With Nightmare Moon*

"I wonder who you will choose to mate with you Mark." Nightmare Moon whispered to herself. "I will do my utmost to ensure that it is me." Nightmare Moon flashed her crazy smile.

*Back with me*

I wonder how crazy my life will get here. Unbeknownst to me, four kingdoms were doing their hardest for me to mate with their queen.


End file.
